A Uninspired Peace Of Art
by Sweettblood
Summary: She was the one who killed Sasori, Yet y didn't I simply just kill her? Why don't I just blow her up? I asked myself this over and over, Then the answer hit me. I realized after observing her from a far; Watching her,That I had 2 have my own little drug.
1. Chapter 1

** A Uninspired Peace Of Art.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction. Please support this story by leaving a comment.

Btw: For Deidara fans. I have made a small adjustment to Deidara's scope on his left eye. Its for long-range observation, Training his eye for genjutsu, I added a camera. Hope no one gets upset.

**Full Preview**:

She was the one who killed Sasori no Danna, Yet why didn't I simply just kill her? Why don't I just blow her up? I asked myself this over and over, Then the answer hit me. I realized after observing her from a far; Watching her. How incredible and different this girl really was. Before I knew it I couldn't turn away; I was hooked and fascinated with this little girl with pink hair. I knew then that I had to have her, She was mine and mine alone. Even if she didn't seem to agree with this.

* * *

** Chapter 1. **

_(Deidara)_

He had planned this for weeks; Even before capturing the three-tailed beast, with his idiot of a partner Tobi. He was a poor replacement, he was positively stupid and a bad Akatsuki member. It was 'her' fault that he was stuck with this new annoying partner. Sure Master Sasori looked down at his art, But he was defiantly better then Tobi…

I had a lot of respect for my fellow artist, Even though Sasori's so called '_art_' wasn't at all what '_true art'_ was.

After the extract of the three-tail beast, Pein's voice echoed in the dark,

"Well done everyone, The extraction is complete… We are going to keep a low profile, I will contact you when the next Jinchuuriki if found." Then he fazed away. Following after Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi. Leaving Tobi and Deidara alone in the dark cave. The eyed statue with fingers fazed underneath Tobi and Deidara's feet, causing them to land on there feet on the floor of the cave.

"Senpai! What are we going to do, Until master Pein Contacts us?" Tobi annoyingly asked. Deidara rolled his eye, for such an annoying question. "Do what you wish, I have things to do. Hmmm." Deidara started walking to the caves exit, Tobi ran to catch up. "But Senpai, You know we have to stay together!"

Deidara pretended he didn't hear that and kept walking. Soon as he reached outside he stuck his hands into his pouches full of clay. Slowly the mouths on his hands started to chew. Soon that brat will pay. He thought to no one but himself. He never imagined that Master Sasori would be beat by a elderly woman and a girl. After all Sasori was stronger then him, its hard to believe.

Soon his hands were done chewing and clay spit out of the mouths, he squeezed them until they were perfect. Two little white birds sat in both of his hands, they jumped off. Deidara did his hands sins then the once small birds turned into large birds. He jumped onto one of the backs right away. "You coming Tobi, humm."

Tobi bumbling jumped onto the other birds back. "Hey Senpai, where are we going?" Deidara eye landed on the idiot, his face looking annoyed as ever, ended up turning into a smile. He calmly replied with. "Konohagakure." Then they were off.

** [[Hours later]]**

"So Senpai, What are we going to do in Kononhagakure?" Deidara lowered his head, "Tobi, are you mental or death?! How Many time do I have to tell before you get it threw your head? How many damn times?! Hmmm."

Tobi razed his hands to protect himself. "Sorry Senpai!!! Tobi is a good boy, What I mean was… what did you want me to do in Kononhagakure?"

Deidara clenched his fists, shaking. "We have gone over this, as well. You are going to get files and info on that girl!" Damn I am a loyal Akatsuki member, What the fuck did I do to deserve to baby sit Tobi? Then thinking about it he didn't like anyone else in Akatsuki. He would hate to be partnered with Itachi.

"But Senpai if your going to just kill her, then why do you need to know about her?" Deidara rolled his eye, " I need to know what kind of jutsu she uses. I'll be at a great advantage if she is a short range fighter, and any good murder spies on his target before the kill. hmmm" Deidara wiggled his pointer finger as he talked to Tobi, as he was a toddler that did something wrong.

"Oh Senpai, your so smart! Your plan is going to work." Deidara had a smug smile plastered on his face after that comment. As if a girl could beat him and his art!

* * *

** Kononhagakure**

_(Sakura) _

Sakura slowly made her way to the hospital, She was working a double shift today. As much as she loved her work and healing people, she just wasn't in to mood today. It was a hot gorgeous day in Konoha, and she was going to be stuck inside all day.

She walked into the Kononhagakure hospital which she mostly runs. It was going to be another long day. She grabbed her chart to see her patients. She skimmed the list, her light green eyes widened when see seen Naruto Uzumaki on the list. He had been on a Rank B mission for the last six days; She knew this being the Lady Hokage apprentice, in all.

Quickly she looked at the chart one more time to see what room he was in. Sakura dashed upstairs heading for his room. Over the years Naruto and I got so close, I couldn't imagine if something like Naruto's death would do to me. He's not like he was in his genin years, that little annoying boy. Well he was still annoying and a genin, but taller. She had to smile to that. She finally made it to the end of the hall on the second floor, She hesitated to open the door at first. Then she turned to knob and walked in.

There he stood, with a big toothy grin. I was about to ask him what he was doing here, then I seen it. He was standing in only a light blue pair of boxers. She couldn't look away, Sounds silly but he was skinny and muscular, She noticed scars and bruise he must have gotten from the mission. Then he gotten darker skin color, she guessed he did see more sun then her so he would end up with a tan. Still where did he get all though scars? As her mind was running in circles, until Naruto interrupted her train of though.

"Hey, Sakura. Like what you see?"

Sakura quickly played it cool after all she was a doctor and seen many men in only there boxers, Even one item short then that. But was it her or did he change in more ways then just get taller? "I…uhh…What's there to see?" Sakura muttered.

"Ha, I seen you staring, can't lie to me Sakura-Chan."

Sakura turned a bright shade of red, even to Naruto's eyes she looked red. " What are you doing here?" I forced my self to spit out.

"I just got back from my mission, and I need a check up. I was hoping you could do it… but your acting strange."

Why me? She thought, Why do I have to get him a check up?… There are a hospital full of sick patients. "I am not acting weird, and you're the one hanging out in a hospital room in only your boxers... Wait did you write your name on my chart?!"

"You caught me."

Sakura felt her vain in her forehead grow like a big nasty tumor. She could feel herself started shaking from anger. "NARUTO! You cant do that! I have to take care of the more server patients. Most of the nurses don't heal or do surgeries as well as me. One of them are going to have to do your exam."

Naruto got a sad look from rejection. "Hey, Sakura I am sorry. I just haven't seen you in awhile and I wanted to talk."

She took a deep breath before she talked, "I am sorry… Naruto, but I have a lot to do today, I have two surgeries to perform an-" She was cut off.

" Are you working tomorrow?" Naruto slyly asked. "No why?" He had a look in his eye, I knew it was not good, I didn't like that look. "Well I was wandering if you would like to do something tomorrow-? With me I mean." He cleared his throat before trying to explain more, "See the festival is tomorrow and I wanted to know if you would like to go with me."

I stared blankly at him, "All this was for you to see if I'll be your date for the festival?" He looked crushed like I was going to turn him down, before he answered I sliped in a small but a meaning full, "yes."

His Blue eyes widened, "You mean it! Oh Sakura it doesn't even have to be a date if you don't want it to be. I mean how you are not ready to date anyone and all…"

Maybe this was a bad idea but I continue to go along with it, "sure, sure, now I have doctor duties to perform." Then she walked out of the room, before Naruto decide to do something dumb like hug her. She lightly pressed her back to his door. What did he mean he knew I was wasn't ready to date? Did he mean Sasuke? I am completely over him! What is he thinking… Well I hope I don't regret this. Then she walked down the thick twisted hospital hall. 'Time to work.'

* * *

_(Deidara)_

Landing on rooftops, In Konoha he realized he finally made it. Tobi parted from him, to the Hokage office to do what his 'Senpai' ordered, everything was going to plan. All he had to do was to find her. Make her suffer like I have. Deidara seen Sasoris grave awhile back, he knew none of Sasoris puppets could have caused the whole cave to clasped in like it was. It looked like a tornado rally. So what kind of jutsu did this girl use, hummm?… Looking back when he first glimpsed at her, when Sasori and myself had the One-Tail. She just looked like a scared little girl. The one who was causing all the commotion was the Jinchuuriki.

Deidara jumped from rooftop to rooftop, masking his chakra. Looking around, this village

Looked vary peaceful. Everyone appeared to be out, enjoying the sun. He realized he was going to be spotted soon. Quickly Deidara jumped behind some buildings, and threw his black with red cloud Akatsuki clock off. Where to hide this? Then he spotted it, a tree near by with a hole in the base of the trunk. He hid his clock in there. Then walked out from behind the buildings to join the over crowed streets.

This silly village was a disgrace. Everyone seemed like they were in the best of moods all talking nonsense. Nothing like his old village at all. Deidara found a men's clothing store on his short walk and decided to buy something. Even though he didn't have his Akatsuki clock on he still stuck out. Getting plenty of looks and glares. He found a blue kimono top. It was nothing in Deidara's likes but most of the villagers were wearing them. Must be a feasible soon, or something.

He tried the shirt on, it was a little baggy but at lest he wont be found out. Pulling his long blonde hair out of the shirt he made his way to the cashier. He paid the man, and before he went out into the hot rays of the sun again he turned to the cashier once again.

"Hey I am looking for someone, do you think you can help me out, Hummm?"

The older man turned and looked at the blonde boy. "Sure my lad, who are you looking for?"

"Well to be honest with you, I don't know her name. She has light pink hair, and hmmm"- Before he could finish the old man intruded him. "You must be talking about Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade apprentice. She runs the hospital, near by."

Deidara's eye widened, he showed the old man a nice smile before thanking him, and leaving the shop. Wow that was easier then what I thought it would be. Deidara asked a few citizens where the hospital was and now he had a lead. A pink haired girl named Sakura? That's interesting '_Cherry Blossom_.' He had to chuckle to that.

* * *

_(Sakura)_

Well that surgery went well, she though after wiping sweet off her forehead. Surprisingly the day was going by faster then she though. It was nearly five pm and she had helped all her patients. All there was to do is clean up check up on everyone and hope she can finally go home early for once. She washed her hands in the sink then dried them and headed down stairs to check Nina's recovery. (Random person)

She reached the room and opened the door, peering inside strangely no one was in the room, the bed was empty, but the window was open, letting a warm but chilly evening breeze blow into the room. Did a nurse let her leave or she sneak out?

Sakura walked to the other side of the room and shut the window, and look to see if she was outside. Then a familiar male voice spoke out to her.

"Its kind of stuffy in here, But your right its better if the window was closed so people can't hear what's going to happen in this room, yeah?"

Sakura was about to spin around and see who was talking to her, when she realized the intruder was right behind her with a kunai pressed tightly to her thought. If she tried to move he could easily cut her jugular and she would be dead in a matter of minutes. "W-who are you and what do you want?"

The man who held Sakura reached out and tried to shut the curtains with his hand that didn't hold the kunai. '_This is my chance she thought. He is going to kill me that's why he's closing the curtains_.' Sakura stopped hard on his foot making him holler and move the kunai slightly away from her thought. Sakura dropped to the floor and dogged the kunai in the intruders hand. She got back to her feet and backed up into a wall. The door was on the other side of the room, and she knew she couldn't fight him here. The hospital will collapse! My only chance is to out run him to the door.

Now she could see him. She was sure that she had seen him before, Sakura couldn't place it exactly but she had seen him somewhere.

He had long blonde hair, also had a strange ponytail on the top of his head, he only had one certain part of it up. Then you could only see his right light blue eye, his hair covered the left side of his face. His hair remained her of Ino, But he also looked like Naruto with eye color, and his smooth face. He was defiantly taller then Ino and Naruto, At lest one head taller then me.

"Answer me! Who the fuck are you?" Sakura yelled at the boy.

Was it her or was he staring allot at her? It seemed like he wasn't even blinking. Then he smiled, at her. Not a nice greeting smile either, it was more like a twisted taunting smile. He moved the hair that was blocking half of his face and there was something weird over the left part of his eye. Is it a weapon? He going to kill me?

Sakura moved her hands in a fighting stance still leaning against the wall, her eyes wide and terrified.

Then she herd something aside from the boy's laughter. It was clicking sounds, almost like…Is he taking pictures of me?

"What are you doing? Are you taking pictures of me?!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't get to see you face before. My you are a pretty one… I epically like the short nurse uniform on you, Yeah." He replied approaching me with his freaky smile plastered on his face. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. He no longer was holding his hair back to take pictures, but he did still have a kunai.

Sakura pushed of the wall and ran to the right; to the door, she about made it when a kunai flow past her betting her to the door and barley missed her. She slid to a stop and before she knew it the ninja grabbed her wrist and pushed her up and agenized a wall. He held her wrist above her head with one powerful grip from his hand and the other hand was right beside her head, keeping him balanced as he looked down at her. She gave him a smug look, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Sakura thrashed underneath him, trying to tug her hands out of his grasp, and also about to kick her leg up and kick him between the legs. He would be sure to let go then. He figured she would pull something like that so he pressed his whole body up against hers. leaving no room to kick or move.

"Beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura eyes widened. Wait if I scream someone will hear me. Before she could even suck in enough air to do so the deep seductive voice spoke out again. "Don't think about screaming, or doing anything dumb. You wouldn't like it if I just blow up this whole hospital, would you?" There was a pauses and he continued with a, "hummm."

She stopped and asked, "What do you want?" When she felt something weird going on with her wrist above her head. They felt wet, and sticky… and something…Something just 'BIT ME!' She jerked trying to get this crazed boy of her.

"Well it hurts that you don't remember me, I remember you quite well…Sakur-a." She noticed how he said her name, it was disturbing. The boy paused, most likely thinking of things to say. "I came all this way to kill you, but this is just to simple and boring. Why don't we make this alittle more existing for the both of us, Hummm."

I cant believe this is happening to me! What should I do? Her mind raced, thinking of anyway out of this mess. All she could do is stare hopelessly into his icy blue eye.

"Ah. see I left you speechless. So I'll take it as… you would like this to be a little more interesting?"

The hand that was forcefully keeping her hands above her head yanked her arms down and spun her around him. He then shoved her farther into the room. She tripped on the hospital bed. Before she could get up the boy laid on her. She looked up at him, he still had that smile on his face, like he enjoyed terrifying her.

"Are you scared?" He asked, hoping for her to say '_yes_.'

She then realized her situation, This boy was defiantly not from this village. She looked up at his headband acrossed his forehead, It has the Iwagakure symbol emblazoned across the metal protector. He is Deidara from Iwagakure, An S-Class criminal and Akatsuki!

The boy roughly slid one of his hands in bottom of Sakura's white nurse shirt. Sliding his hand slowly up on her smooth skinny stomach. Sakura squirmed out of Deidara's hold and pulled his hand out of his shirt. Then slapping his face hard. It looked like he didn't know how to react at first then, he gave her a death glare. (_If looks could kill_.) Finny his smile that gave her chills was long gone.

Now it was her turn to '_smile'._

* * *

_End of chapter one._

_Once Again Please Show Your Support By Leaving A Comment. _

_Thanks _

_There will be a 2nd Chapter soon._

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto**

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction. Please support this story by leaving a comment.

**A Uninspired peace of art.**

**Chapter 2.**

_(Deidara)_

Who the hell does she think she is? Did she really fucking slap me?… Now she smiling. He couldn't help but notice how much she remained him as, art. First she gets out of my grasp not caring if I slit her throat, then she's terrified out of her wits, slaps me, and smiling like she has the upper hand or something. That's a lot of different emotions for one ninja to be showing a enemy, but he liked it. Art is suppose to be fledging, not suppose to last…like her emotions. She was _'so'_ vary interesting. Almost perfect looking, but a few small emotional flaws to give her character.

"That's some hand you got there, yeah." He replied while rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Deserves you right! You shouldn't be touching me, Deidar-a." She threw at him, he notice how she said his name in hate. It was funny. He started laughing once again at the silly girl in front of him.

"So you do know my name after all, Humm?" He could tell he was making her uncomfortable because soon as he laughed she jumped out of the hospital bed and backed up to the window, in a matter of seconds. Her eyes once again filled with terror.

I was indeed enjoying my self.

"What's the matter 'Blossom', don't think you can kill me like Master Sasori?" I asked claiming out of the bed slowly, getting to my feet then once again cornering her. She was about to run by me again but I forcefully grabbed her left wrist not allowing her to get far. I reached out and grabbed her right wrist as well, pulling her in front of me.

There will be no more slapping.

"Why are you trying to run, and not fight me, hummm?" He asked. Enjoying every minute of this. Almost as enjoyable as his _'art.' _

"Whatever you are planning its not going to work. You are not getting Naruto!!!" She screeched.

"Naruto?…" He asked blankly.

"Yes, Naruto. Leave him alone, you and all the Akatsuki!"

"Oh you mean Kyuubi, yeah?"

"No! His name is Naruto! Your plan is not going to work!" She told him, trying to get her wrist free. Which was pretty stupid, I Just tinted my hold on her. She was so beautiful, especially her trying to get free and blabbering about the Kyuubi.

"So are you saying…Willingly you would die in the Kyuubi's place, I mean if you had the choice, Hummm." Smiling at her, knowing she would say no. Who on there right mind would give up there life for a monster. No one… Everyone is better off with out them.

She stopped squirming in his hold, and she looked up into his face. For the first time he noticed her eye color '_light green_.'

"I would gladly give my life for his…" She muttered but in a serious tone. "Any day, so leave him alone!!!" She yelled. Then started squirming around again in his hold.

What?! This girl is fucking out of her mind! Is she making this shit up? Who the hell thinks like this? What a strange being.

"I thought I was out of my mind being a terrorist bomber and all but…Why would you do that for a monster? Is you life that bad?"

"No, my life is great. I just couldn't imagine a life where Naruto didn't assist… Or any of my friends, that's why I am a doctor, a medic ninja. To protect my friends! I guess you don't know what that's like… being Akatsuki!"

"Are you serious ?!" I was starting to lose my temper. "You killed Sasori, My fellow partner! Now I am stuck with a sad replacement. A worthless partner." He snapped.

"Well for you info." The girl started. "I DIDN'T KILL HIM! ELDER CHIYO DID! SASORI'S GRANDMOTHER!!!" The girl stopped for a breath, and started again. "If your looking for revenge, I'm afraid your out of luck, Chiyo died bring Gaara back! Then for your partner I guess I am sorry, has anyone ever tell you life isn't fair?"

She didn't kill Sasori? Was she lying to him? Life isn't fair? How dare she say that to him, He didn't even want to join Akatsuki, he was forced. More like tricked. He needed to blow something up, _'no' _he had to! I need to get out of here now.

"Consider your self lucky, little girl. I'll be leaving now. I will be watching you." He gave her a mean cold look before continuing. "If you tell anyone about me being here, I will make sure you don't have a hospital to work at anymore."

I let go of her wrist and walked across the room and out the door, slamming it behind me. With out giving her another glance, I left the girl to herself, '_for now.'_

Slowly he walked out of the village. He walked a few feet from the hidden leaf's wall found a tree jumped then sat. This Village is lacking guards he thought, their security is horrible. It was kind of disturbing how he could just walk in. How Itachi didn't get the Kyuubi yet was still a mystery.

His mind wandered to Sakura again. She also was a mystery, the way she blushed when he was close, the way her eyes worry with fear, the concern about the Kyuubi she had.

He didn't want to think about that because his head felt like it was bubbling from anger. Replaying what she told him in his head, _"No, my life is great. I just couldn't imagine a life where Naruto didn't assist." _

What a weird girl, Well… he rethought that. He didn't know much other women. There was Konan, another Akatsuki member; I didn't see her to often. Oh yea…Then there where all the whores I paid to slept with, not worth knowing them.

His train of thought got interrupted when he could hear people talking and walking to the village. They looked like three sand shinobi all dressed in robes for something important. Deidara wasn't particularly interested in anything they were talking or laughing about. He stuck both of his hands into his clay pouches and let them chew up the clay. Hopping down he blocked their path to the hidden village.

"Hey who the hell are you?" All of them asked in fear.

Deidara's only response was "Hummm," as he pulled his now ready hands out and spit two white clay monsters out of his palms. They wrapped them self's around all three people. Before they could scream or beg, Deidara ended there life's with one easy word.

"Katsu!"

It was a small explosive nothing anyone in the village could hear or see, but just enough for there body parts to be exploded all over the ground. Blood and small body parts over the ground.

That feels way better, he told himself. He could hear foot steps behind him, turning around to see who it was he found out it was no one important, just Tobi.

"Senpai!" The load annoying mask man yelled. He looked like he did what he was told, had files and papers scattered in his hands.

"I got them!"

"Good Job, Tobi." Deidara told him; Thinking he would never say that to him in this lifetime.

I reached and pulled some papers out of his clammy grasp. Well now I know where she lives he thought looking at some of the documents.

"Ok Tobi, I got a change of plains. You are going to spy on the Kyuubi, because you are a good boy, yeah?" Deidara instructed him behind the paper he was reading.

"But I thought we are suppose to keep a low profile! We don't want Master Pein mad do we?"

"Well we aren't going to do anything rash, Tobi. I just think while we are here… We should find out what the Kyuubi's weakness is. Don't you, Hummmm?" Deidara made sure he placed his words right, he didn't want to admit it but he just wanted to send Tobi away. He came here to kill Sakura, but if she really didn't kill Sasori… Then what's the point of killing her?.. When he could get more of a art show making her beg for him. Crying for him to take her. He smiled having a mental picture already in his head. Her light green eyes filled with lust for him, having her scratch her nails down his back…Then-

"Your right, Senpai! Your so smart!" Jumping at first from the idiots out burst then nodded his head in agreement. He snatched the rest out of Tobi's hands and ordered him away.

"Well get going Tobi, and don't let him see you!" Then the little jackass ran off into the village.

Deidara looked up at the sky it was just getting dark, He need to get his Akatsuki robe and he wanted to beat Sakura to her home. So he started walking back to the village. The streets seemed to be more empty, to Deidaras surprise. He retrieved his Akatsuki jacket then dusted it off. Soon putting it on, he made his way down some alleyways. Checking the paper again.

her apartment must be right here.

It looked nothing special, He opened the door to the building and made his way down the small hall. He stopped at her door. Knowing it was locked he kicked the handle and the door flow open.

Wow he thought when he turned the light on, "No art taste at all." Just blank walls, She didn't have a single picture hung up on the walls. She did how ever have a self full of trophies, medical rewords and books. After shutting her door, he wondered into her apartment. She had a couch with a coffee table on one side of the room, and the kitchen was to the other. The coffee table had books and papers scattered everywhere. The only messy looking area in the house hold. Tossing all the documents he had on her down on the sofa, he then reaching down and picking up a peace of paper; It was some medical shit about repairing the human lung.

Being rather bored with the living room he made his way farther into her place, finding a shut door. Opening it he realized it was her bed room. Nothing special about it either. Except for a two pictures in frames by the bed on a stand. Walking over he picked up one of the framed photos, it must be her team in the genin years. She was in the middle of the group photo with her eyes shut looking cute, to the right was the annoying blonde Kyuubi. To the left to her was a dark haired boy; Itachi's brother, maybe? Then in the back was Hatake Kakashi. Irritated he threw the framed picture to the grown, where it shattered.

He reached for the other picture that also sat by her bed.

It was a picture of just her and the Kyuubi. He also threw it aside, also shattering it.

Then he eyed it. '_Her dresser_.'

Smiling he threw the top drawer off the dresser. Jack Pot! He thought oddly to himself. Sitting down on her bed he started going threw her underwear drawer.

Then I felt it, Sakura was home. Her chakra somehow extremely low.

I just couldn't wait to see the look on her face, as he pulled out a nice black lacy thong.

She walked in the room a kunai in hand, getting ready to attack the intruder in her home then she froze. The look on her face _'was' _priceless, I once again left her speechless. She stared in horror.

I smiled, "I didn't think girls like you wore this kind of thing, guess I was wrong, yeah?" I tugged on the laces as I spoke. She dropped her kunai in disbelief, her mouth slightly open, face bright red. She looked like some sort of fish gasping on its last breath. It was cute none the less.

* * *

_(Sakura)_

What is he doing here!? Why is he going through my things! No, No, No!!! I finally couldn't take any more of him playing with my thong in front of me so I ran over and pulled it out of his hands, tucked it deeply into my arms.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled in rage; That I had learned from my master, with a bright red face.

"I came here to see you." He said in a funny tone, "What? Was that wrong of me? Sakura, Hummm?"

"Yes!!!" I yelled in more rage, "What else have you seen? How long have you been here?" I was pretty sure I was hyperventilating.

"That's not nice, I been thinking about you ever since our little encounter at the hospital and you have to go and say that?…Yeah, well I haven't been here long, and what else do you have to see?" He asked, with a big light up smile plastered on his face. "Are you going to show me you toys, Yeah?"

That's it! Sakura was at the ends of her nerves. How dare he say that? Who the fuck did he think he was? He has been thinking about me?.. Well he was a dead man that is who he's going to be!!!! With out saying a word to him, just shooting daggers of hate at the boy with her eyes, that's when she did it.

Throwing her fist hard at his face. No chakra involved but it was one hell of a punch. She put all her anger and force into it. He went flying of the bed, falling onto the other side; where she couldn't see him. Sakura ducked down and went threw her top-drawer that was laying on the ground.

I have a kunai somewhere in here! She thought digging around in the mess of bras and underwear. Where is it? Panicking she started throwing her undergarments on to the floor.

"Hey sweet heart, looking for this, yeah?" He was standing up on the other side of the bed and had my pink kunai from my drawer. He started spinning it around in his fingers. Even though I just punched him he seemed fine, besides the black eye I gave him. I slowly stud up getting ready to run or punch him again if needed.

Before she even had the chance to moved he threw the kunai hard into the girls right leg.

The human side of me hollered in pain, while the medical side of me pulled the knife out and let the green chakra flow into the wound, never letting my eyes off the Akatsuki.

He seemed weirdly fascinated in me for healing my self. Soon the wound was healed so I quickly threw the pink knife back at him, it slightly missing him. Finding it her only chance to escape.

I jumped across the room and just about out the door when something wrapped around me. I tried to move my arms but it wasn't budging, looking down it looked like a white snake like monster, it had eyes and a mouth. Mostly likely the craziest thing I have seen.

"Now where are you going, humm?" He asked as he walked closer to me, grabbing my chin forcing me to look into his cute lustful face.

"What is this thing?!" I yelled. His eyes seem to sparkle to this. Why?

"Do you like it?… Is it art?"

s he insane? It is creepy, What does this thing at all have to do with art? What is he going to do if I say no? I didn't care to find out so I lied.

"Sure…" I replied.

He smiled to that. "I am glade you agree."

He then pulled me to my bed. Lightly pushing me down, so I fell on my ass and not my back. He then started removing his shirts. Soon he was bare cheated. What is he going to do to me? My mind raced. I looked up at the boys body there was something just not normal looking on his chest. It looked like some kind of a seal or a horrible sowing job.

"Now you are going to heal my arms and face or your going to blow up. What's it going to be, un?"

Phew I thought, Here I thought this criminal was going to rape me. Now that he mention it, neither of his arms looked right. They looked like somehow both of his arms were ripped off and a blind person tried put them back.

"What happed to your arms?" I asked, then ashamed myself for asking, Like he is going to tell me… I was truly stunned that he could even use them. I have never in my life time have seen a body peace just hanging barley from a thread, latterly.

"Well if you must know, The one-tail ripped one of my arms with his sand. Then there is Hatake Kakashi with his sharingan, yeah."

"Oh that's right, sensei did say something about getting you with the sharingan. I didn't know Gaara got you though." I started talking nonsense not wanting to heal him. I didn't have much left.

"Stop blabbering and heal me already, humm."

"What makes you think I'm willing to heal a criminal? You know what would happen to me if ANYONE would find out? And besides I don't have any more chakra." Sakura stuttered.

"I don't really care, therefore if you don't heal me, you are going to die, well Blossom?"

"If I heal you, will you get this thing off me and leave Konoha?" Sakura asked determined to get something in return for healing his pathetic excuse for arms.

"Sure, sure, humm."

Right after he agreed to this, I lifted my tied arms as far as they would go to his arms. Slowly letting my tinted lime green chakra do its work. I already knew that it was going to take a lot of chakra to fix this. After about five minuets of repairing his arms I summed him down so I could fix his black eye. Soon as he was down low enough for me to reach his face I pored more of my chakra into the boy. Soon I was done and worn out, feeling that I could black out at any time.

"There, now get this thing off me… Then get out of Konoha." I said between breaths, and barley able to keep my head up. I doubt that he wasn't even listening to me, admiring my handy work on his arms.

"Wow, there complexly attached again! They don't hurt anymore either, yeah!"

To exhausted to try to sit up anymore, I fell backwards on my bed. He seemed to notice this because he grabbed the creepy snake thing and pulled it off me, smashing it up then sticking it in the pouches on his sides.

"A deal is a deal, I wont kill you."

"…Don't forget to leave." I said behind half lidded eyes. He seemed rather amused at her vary weak state. Then laying down on the bed by Sakura's limp body, rolling over so he could see her face he decided to whisper in her ear.

"You told me I have to leave Konoha…Correct, Kunoichi?"

In her faint state she gave him a smaller then a whisper "ya." Not liking his closeness at all, feeling to weak to do anything about it. Just lay there.

"Well you never said when I had to leave, yeah" His lips brushed against her ear, she shuddered, feeling his heat of his breath. He then pulled away and smiled at her. She was at his will and he knew it.

"Don't pass out on me now… I was just going to make you feel **'so' **good for fixing my arms." He told the female ninja while looking deep in her eyes and talking in a husky but attractive voice.

Only the sound from the medics zipper being slowly unzipped was herd in the room. Everything was going dark including the boy in her face. She found that she couldn't find the energy to care. Her eyes closed once more and she was lost in a world of darkness, unable to open her eyes. Her mine raced:

'_What is he doing to do to me?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Author's Note: **This is my first fan fiction. Please support this story by leaving a comment.

* * *

** A Uninspired peace of art.**

**Chapter 3.**

_(Sakura)_

After it seemed like hours of floating around in the darkness, I found the energy to open my eyes. That's when I decided I shouldn't have. The light coming though the window it was vary bright and blinding. Where did that pervert go? Did he do things to me? Turning my head looking to see if he was still in my room. It didn't appear that he was here. I didn't even fell his chakra around. Must have given up and took off.

Pulling the blankets off of me I slowly pulled myself out of bed, still feeling rather weak, but knew I had gained more chakra in my sleep.

Wait I know I didn't pass out with the blankets on me. He cover me up? Letting my mind wonder, why would he cover me up?! What is going on here?

Frustrated with myself for being weak in front of a strong Akatsuki, I went into the bathroom. I just knew the pervert had his hands all over me.

Striping down I started the shower. Stepping in, I let the hot water do its work. Reaching for the vanilla scented soap, I scrubbed hard. Feeling rather dirty.

* * *

_(Deidara)_

Finding a safe place to do it, he made his hand signs and his mind and spirit was far gone away from his body. Soon his shadow was in the same room as another shadow of a presence. The other person gave him a cold glare with his Rin'negan eyes, as if he had done something wrong.

"_Master Pein, Tobi and I have found some interesting things you might just like, humm."_

"_Deidara, this better be vary important!" _Pein yelled.

"_Oh but it is. Its about the_ _Kyuubi in Kononhagakure, yeah." _Deidara's slick voice echoed in the dark room.

"_Vary well, do share?"_

"_It seems he a great weakness."_ Pausing to see if Pein was interested in it or not.

"_What kind of weakness?" _Pein's voice spoke out, in a matter of seconds. He was indeed interested.

"_He deeply cares about a medic ninja named Sakura Haruno, yeah."_

"_Interesting…So are you implying if someone was to takes that girl the nine-tail will… follow?"_

"_Yeah, with out a seconded thought, un." _He told Pein, keeping his confident eye on the man. It seemed like minuets before Pein spoke out once again.

"_Why don't you and Tobi bring our little guest here. I will inform everyone to gather. We will finely have the nine-tails… You have three days to be back here."_

Before Pein could change his mind, Deidara fazed away only to return to his body on the forest floor.

"Well Senpai? What did he say?" Tobi yelled behind his mask. He was sitting on a rock about two feet away from his, kicking his feet.

"Pein has instructed us to capture Sakura, so the nine-tails follows. There is going to be a ambush waiting for him when he gets to rain, no way he'll get away, yeah."

"When are we going to kidnap Ms. Sakura-Chan?"

"Tonight." Deidara started, "Now go back and watch the Kyuubi."

Deidara wanted to be alone to think and this damn fool keeps blabbering.

"But Deidara Senpai."

"NOW!"

The jackass jumped off his rock and ran off heading back into the village, leaving Deidara alone. Only the sounds of small animals and the wind could be heard. The quite he just needed.

Did I really want to do this?

He wondered knowing he had to now.

Last night was one best nights of my life… Well I was hoping to get laid but she ended up passing out on me.

I just ended up laying next to her stoking her warm soft cheeks on her almost perfect face.

He realized after pushing strains of hair out of her face that she had kind of a big forehead. It wasn't all that noticeable when her hair was in her face. Knowing now why she didn't pull her hair back he just continued watching her sleep, hearing her deep breaths every few seconds.

Then it happened. Something that triggered Deidara to leave last night, Something telling him to kill the nine-tail kid. All so he didn't have to hear it come out of her beautiful mouth again.

"_Naruto…" _She said in her deep sleep.

Just thinking about it again was a huge hammer swing to the heart. Instead of feeling that pain again he decided it, Naruto is going to have to die.

* * *

_(Sakura)_

Hearing a light knock on her front door of her apartment, she opened it quickly. Standing in front of her was Naruto in a black men's kimono shirt with white baggy pants. She had to chuckle at him for still having his leaf headband over his forehead. He looked cute.

"You ready Sakura-Chan?" He asked with a great big bright smile

"Almost, I just need to touch up my make up." She smiled grabbing his hand pulling him into her apartment. Then closing the door behind him.

"Just make your self right at home." She told him as she walked away to the bathroom.

We match she thought looking down at her long black kimono with white sleeves.

Soon she applied dark purple eye shadow to her eye lids and she was done. Walking out to the living room she notice Naruto was looking at some scattered papers on her couch.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked shyly approaching him and taking a set next to the boy.

"Why do you have all theses papers about your self?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes.

Shit! I forgot to give these back to my lady! Should I tell him about Deidara? She though, will he blow up the hospital if I do? What should I do? She looked down at her feet before trying to explain it to him. Here go's nothing.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something. You can't tell anyone though… You promise me?" She asked him a small weak voice.

Before he agreed he placed one of his hands on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up at him again.

"You know you can tell me anything Sakura."

"…Naruto, Deidara from Akatsuki has been following me… He made me heal his arms, he is mostly likely somewhere in Kononh. I don't know what to do." She stopped waiting for him to say something or anything.

"That bastard who went after Gaara?!!!" Naruto yelled. "I am going to kill him for sure this time!"

He got up right in the middle of his sentence and started walking to the door. Sakura ran over and grabbed his arm. Stopping him before he could even open the door.

"No, please don't. If he finds out I told you, he told me he is going to blow up the hospital." Sakura pleaded. He refused to turn and look at her. She was forced to stare at his stiff back.

"Sakura I cant just stand by and wait!" He yelled.

"So please, I'm begging you, don't walk away." Right after she spoke she hugged him from behind tight. She cared so much about him, was it love? Do I love Naruto? All that could be heard was her heart that was thumping hard. _'That's what I told Sasuke before he became a missing ninja.'_

A lonely tear fell out of one of her eyes, then a few more fell out. She was crying before she knew it. She let her arms drop from Naruto, whipping them away. He then turned and looked at her. His eyes were red and the lined marks on his face are bigger. He was at the verge of almost trance forming, from anger.

"I will stay with you tonight." He told her.

Before Sakura knew what was going on in her head she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply. Naruto depend the kiss. Before they knew it they were making out.

There tongs played tug of war in each others mouths. Naruto gently and slowly pushed Sakura from the door to the coach. Laying her down on the scatted paper mess and then laying on her, but not putting any wait on her. They depend the kiss more. His hands roomed her body that was under all of her clothes. Wishing that she didn't have any on. It was getting hot, it seemed like eternity before she spoke out to him, between kisses.

"I want you." She told him between breaths.

"I have always wanted you." He told her.

Knowing he was telling her the truth she just stared into his lustful red eyes.

She and the boy on top of her jumped at a load sound that came from the apartment door. It sounded like someone kicked it and hard. Naruto got off her and walked to the door opening it. Then vanished into the hall.

She also got up and walked to the door and followed him into the hall.

'_No one was there_.'

"Shoot! The feasible." Naruto said, reminding her. Smacking a hand to his head.

"Well were not to late she told him." She walked into her place one more time deciding to grab her gloves. She shut the lights off locking and closed the door and the two ninjas were off, holding hands.

Sakura could feel Deidara's chakra clear as day. As if he wasn't trying to hide that he was here most likely watching what was happening in her house. Did he kick her door? Did Naruto feel his chakra? They walked in silence heading to the lit up part of the town. Lanterns were every where, people dancing walking around in there kimonos. Food and game stands all over the place.

"I'm glad I went with you." Sakura told Naruto looking back into his now normal blue eyes.

"You can't be glad yet, we haven't started our date yet." Smiling; Before Sakura could argue he pulled her hand to a game stand.

"I am going to win you something!"

* * *

_(Deidara)_

Vary frustrated he followed the two around the feasible. Making sure no one could see him, and trying to mask his chakra; fining it extremely hard. They way she was holding _his _hand, Them about to have sex in her apartment. He was beyond pissed.

Hope you enjoy your night with him, it will be your last.

He watched the Kyuubi mumble something into Sakura's ear she smiled and laughed. He won some dumb game and placed something cheep into her hands. Not being able to see what it was. They then walked off away from the feasible holding hands. This is my only chance.

"Senpai!" Tobi yelled, running up to Deidara.

"Could you be a little more quite?" Deidara sneered.

"Senpai." He said in a more quite but more winy voice. "What's the plan?"

"You go and fight the nine-tails, I'll get the girl. Can you handle that, humm?"

"Yes, Senpai."

Both the Akatsuki followed them into the woods. They seemed to be just having a nice walk.

Tobi and Deidara both stop masking there chakra soon as they were deep enough into the woods. Almost eminently Naruto and Sakura turned there heads.

The Kyuubi eyes shot red. The girls eyes widened with horror.

"YOU!!!" Naruto yelled, as he pulled out a scroll and summoned a giant shuriken then whipped it at Deidara's head.

I easy dogged it then Tobi jumped in front of the Kyuubi kicking him sending him flying a few feet. I begin walking over to the frightened girl who was standing alone. Her eyes turned from trembling into something else.

She gave me a nasty look and through her gloved fist into the ground. The earth started to shake, and crack. I lost my footing so did Tobi. At first glace I though she had caused a earth quake.

It was her strength though. Who would of quest someone looking so weak and pretty as she did could do that. Everything about six feet in front of her was destroyed, trees have fallen the ground was a mess. There was smoke all over from the punch from hell. Such strength for a little girl.

"Why are you still here?! I though we had a deal?" Sakura yelled.

"I decided to visit you again, is that a problem, yeah?"

I smiled claiming back to my feet. I let my hands into the clay pouch on my sides, I am going to be needing this. I let my hands chew the clay as I kept my eye on Sakura.

She didn't look like she liked my answer all that well. She did a one arm back flip landing on her feet she then grabbed with two hands a thick tall tree. She pulled it out of the ground roots and all then through it at me, with a lot of force. I jumped barley missing, but landing closer to her.

"I though I told you not to tell anyone about me being here in Konoha. I guess you don't listen all that well, hummm?" Smiling, enjoying myself. She got so angry so fast it was funny.

"So you were watching!"

She then jumped, throwing her long nice leg out. Causing another but bigger earthquake, more of the earth shock and cracked. I jumped behind her before she could do anything. Wrapping a arm around her neck. Speaking over her head, watching Tobi fight the Kyuubi.

"You need to learn new tricks."

Right after I told that to her she through her head back hard into my neck. Making me let go of her and fall back onto the ground on my back. I started coughing, I was not expecting that!

With out even looking back at me she replied with, "Like that?"

Then she was off running trying to get back to the nine-tails. Most likely to help him with Tobi's fight. Was she thinking I was incapable of fighting anymore? She hit me hard but not hard enough.

"Not one foot further!" I croaked. She stopped, turning back. looking back at me.

I shot out a art peace out of my hand. I swarmed past Sakura, It finally reached its target. It jumped then wrapped around the wrist of the Kyuubi. Getting to my feet, I started walking to Sakura again. Before she could run away I grabbed her by both of her shoulders, forcing her to look at me.

"Get this thing off me!" The boy yelled off in the distance. Completely ignoring him, all of my focus was all on her. She seemed to worried about him. Giving her a nice smile before I spoke out.

"Now you are going to kiss me like you kissed him, or he is going to die, yeah."

"No." She said in a quite tone, her eyes dancing with fear.

"Fine, be that way, yeah."

letting go of her shoulders then put two fingers up to his face. Before she could change her mind he yelled.

"Katsu!"

A small explosion was heard off in the distance. The nine-tailed screamed in horror, as did Sakura.

He griped his now missing right hand, trying to stop the blood flow. Tobi was no where to be seen.

I chuckled. That hand wont ever be touching Sakura again.

A worm shot out of my other hand. It quickly wrapped around his left leg. I stuck my hands both into my clay patches needing more clay. I'm not suppose to kill him because they needed the demon inside of the boy alive, but who said he couldn't have any fun? She doesn't knew that I can't kill him.

Before I could put my hand up to do the jutsu she interrupted me, in a pleading voice that was nothing but music to my ears.

"No, please don't. I'll do it!"

"I don't believe you." I smirked at her, bringing my hand to do the hand sign.

Like I hoped; She wrapped her hands around me into a tight hug. I dropped my hands and hugged her back, putting one hand up into her soft hair. It was the warmth that I needed, but I craved for more.

"I wont do it until you remove it off him." She said in his chest, almost reading his mind.

"Fine, no funny stuff. If you bite me, Konoha and that brat will blow, do you understand, yeah?"

"No funny stuff." She promised. Still speaking in his chest.

Deidara summand the art peace off Naruto's foot, then it squirm away. She moved her head away from his strong torso looking to see if it was off Naruto. Pleased to see it no where near him she turned once again to Deidara. She stud on her tiptoes to reach the tall boy, then slowly placing her soft lips to his.

At first it started off slow- 'Is she for real? She calls this the kiss they had? Was she trying to piss me off?' I grabbed a handful of her pink hair, making her make a little grunt noise.

"Try again." I told her.

Then her soft lips found mine again but with eagerness this time. The kiss deepened.

'_That's more like it.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Uninspired Peace Of Art.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Support this story with a comment, please. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_(Deidara)_

Her lips were ever ware. It was like a dream come true.

It was the kiss he had never had or ever wanted before. This was completely different then the filthy whores he had made out with before he got his money worth from them.

Her smooth lips preset tightly to mine, The way her tough played with mine. It was turning me on in a whole new level, I was about to stop this before it got to far out of hand but then she griped the front of my robe before she pulled away. Her face still extremely close to mine, I still had a good grip to the back of her short hair; keeping her in place.

"No more." She Muttered.

"No need." He replied letting go of her hair, quickly wiping his right arm around her back pulling her hard into his torso. She had her face once again deep in his chest. She didn't yet relied during the kiss that he was chewing clay in his left palm, She gave him plenty of time to create their get away. We can finish this later. He thought.

She then glanced over into his left plum which had a little white bird sitting on it. The bird hoped down and turned into a now big white bird. That's when she started to struggle knowing that's my ride.

"Let me go!" She started to scream.

Holding her tight I reached with my left hand grabbing both of her long legs bring them up; holding her bride stile. Jumping on the bird, bring it up ten feet above the ground. Before flying any higher I yelled to Tobi.

"Tobi, Meet me at the base, I got her!"

Then we were soaring threw the cold icy air, leaving Konoha far behind.

"No! bring this down!" She yelled still in his chest, not even attempting to look down. But struggling in his strong arms.

"I don't think so." I told her while brushing a few standing of her pink hair out of her pretty face.

She slapped my hand way.

"Don't touch me!"

I simply rolled my visible eye at her request, why does she have to be so frustrating? Well then again that's one of the reasons I find her so astounding. Why did she hit my hand so hard though?

"Why can't I touch you blossom, um?"

She cleared her through before beginning. Most likely had this speech planed.

"Well lets see, you just blew off Naruto's hand, you forced me to make out with you, now I am stuck high in the air with you; Taking me away from my friends and village."

"You are a excellent kisser to I might add… I guess after that little warm up you had earlier today with the nine-tails you would be good, yeah?"

Her light green eyes glared draggers of hate into mine, for a minuet I thought that maybe she would start crying. That's why she took me back when she smiled.

"What makes you think Naruto and my kiss earlier today was a warm up?"

What!? How dare she. My eye narrowed, she had left me speechless. No! more like dumbfounded I was at a complete lost of words. How many other guys have she kissed? Did she go farther then that?

"Maybe, you were the only warm up I needed. You know for me and Naruto's next kiss."

I started laughing, which changed her expression from a confident look to a just weird shocked stare.

"Too bad you wont ever see him alive again, yeah."

"What?!" she yelled in out rage.

"Well the Jinchuuriki is going to come after us. The rest of the Akatsuki will be there when he shows up. He will die soon as the nine-tailed is pulled out of his worthless annoying body, yeah."

I gave her a warm meaningful smile before I preset on.

"Then for you blossom, you wont see your village again or any of your friends for that matter."

"Why are you going to kill me to?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Nope, un."

I watched her eyes wonder, looking thinking for reasons whys she wouldn't return to her perfect fairy tail life. Soon as she seemed to give up or not care anymore, I told her why.

"You are going to be with me, for now on. Sakura you are mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Uninspired peace of art.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's note****: Sorry for the last chapter being so short. This one will be a little longer; also this will be a highly rated, the rated M you all been dieing for. Not all that suitable for children. Enjoy, once again please do comment. Have any ideas or thoughts you want to me to add in for the next chapter, go ahead tell me. Thanks. **(=

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

_(Sakura)_

She couldn't believe her ears.

Did I really just hear that come out of his lips? What could a Akatsuki want with me, let alone I'm his? Looking up in his cold face I realized he was serous. He stared into my face with lust and something else deep in his eye. Just waiting for me to say something. What he told me moments ago scared me; I wanted to pretend I didn't hear it. I wanted to be back in the feasible in Konoha with Naruto. Now I'm being used as bait, Naruto is going to die... No I can't let that happen.

"I am not yours, what makes you think I am?!" I stuttered out.

He just smiled.

"You will be… after later tonight, yeah." He told me with his confident smile.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You will be mine and no one else's, after to night… No other man or men will ever touch you;

they will suffer if they ever do. I'll be sure of it."

"You're out of your fucking mind!… If I want someone to touch me they can! I am not yours and I will never be! I'm not a peace of property so don't act like you own me! So what ever you are planning you better stop while you are a head." I sneered in the meanest tone possible. This man is fucking crazy; I need to get away soon as possible. No amount of therapy can save him.

I started kicking and struggling as hard as I could, trying to get out of his arms. At this point I don't care if I fell off the bird soaring to my death. It was better then hearing his fantasies that he had planned for later tonight, or worst! Be in one.

"I see you want to start a little earlier then I had planed, well that's fine with me, yeah."

Then he whispered in my left ear, his breath was warm and his voice was husky. A few long blonde peaces of his hair fell into my face.

"Just between you and me, I am still… Aroused from our little _'warm up,' _we had." He told me as rubbing a finger down my arm, witch in return made me shiver from his touch.

I pushed his face away from mine with my hands, not wanting him near me, his closeness made me sick. Or was it from him trying to turn me on? Either way I hated him. Soon the bird was lowering, going lower and lower to the ground.

"Why are we landing?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"There is a town; I thought you might prefer a bed." He replied as he jumped off the bird me still in his arms. The bird flew back up in the sky. I stopped struggling, wondering why the bird was flying away.

"Do you want to see my art, blossom?"

"No! I want you to put me down and let me go!"

"Katsu!"

The bird above our heads exploded. The wildlife in the near by trees, flew and ran away from it all. It blast was huge, and the load sound hurt my ears. The ringing in my ears finally fated away then he spoke out again.

"Its better when I blow up objects and people, but that was beautiful, hah."

I had nothing to say to that. It was disturbing, he blows up people?!

He started walking to the town that was close to the forest we landed in. It had to be around one in the morning so no one was out walking the streets. It seemed like a ghost town only a few buildings seemed to be open around this hour, including a few bars. How ever there was a lit up sine that said hotel on a large building, sure enough that's were he talked into. He put me down on my feet, and he rung the bell on the desk, waiting for someone to give us a room. The hotel wasn't in the best shape or clean as I would like it to be. They didn't look like they got to many customers.

"Don't say a word, don't talk at all." He muttered under his breath just enough for me to hear. I decided to do what I was told. Soon a fat sweaty man in a white tank top walked to the desk from a back room.

"Hi, can I help you." Asked the older man who only looked at me, not even giving Deidara a glance. It was like he never seen a women before.

"Yes, we need a room!" Deidara interrupted the man, who was most likely pissed the man couldn't look away from me.

"Sure, sure." He leaned over and hand Deidara a key. Still haven't taken his eyes off me.

"Room four, its right down the hall, and you can just pay for the room tomorrow."

The man seemed like he was going to ask me something but before he could say anything Deidara put his arm around my back pulling me close to him. Like we were a married couple or something, I wasn't going to do anything stupid. So I kept my mouth shut and just stood there.

"I don't appreciate you looking at my girl like that!" Deidara coldly told the older man.

"I am sorry; I didn't know you two where together."

Deidara just ignored the man and turned and walked down the hall me still at his side. We reached our room unlocked and walked inside. The room was nothing special; the only thing that ticked me off was there was only one bed. I was not sleeping with him, no matter what. I'd prefer the dirty ground.

"Go take a shower." He suggested.

I thought it was a little weird him suggesting me to take a shower but I took the opportunity to get away from him. With out a word to him I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I slowly removed my back kimono and got into the hot shower when the water was at the right tempter. I let the hot water do it work, soaking all my hair. There was a tiny vial of shampoo, conditioner and body wash soap at the edge of the tub. None of them smelled the best but any soap would do. I scrubbed hard but slow, not wanting to rejoin Deidara out in the other room.

He is going to rape me I thought over and over again until tears fell out of my eyes. I didn't want him to have my virginity. Unable to stand on my wobbly legs anymore I sat down in the bathtub letting the now colder water from the shower fall on me. Ten minutes went by before I found the power to turn the cold water off. Getting out of the shower I took my time drying off. Looking around in some of the drawers in the bathroom I found a pair of sharp hair cutting scissors. Putting my kimono back on I slipped the scissors into one of the pockets where my gloves reside then walking into the other room.

Looking around there was little white papers on all the walls and including the sealing and floor. Are they paper bombs? Looking around Deidara was no where to be seen. I walked farther into the room kneeling taking a good glace at the one on the middle of the floor, I have no idea what they were or what they did. They weren't paper bombs though.

Just when I got up a pare of strong hands grabbed mine pulling them behind my back. The intruder was standing behind the bathroom door before that's how I couldn't see him. Pushed to the bed, before I could turn and look, my face was pushed into the blankets on the bed. I was rolled over and I was staring into both of Deidara's light blue eyes. Still having a hold on both of my hands he jumped on the bed and sat on my stomach making it harder for me to fight back. One at a time he pulled my arms up above my head trying to tie them in rope that was already tied on to the bed frame. I kicked, screamed, tried to get my

hands out his before he tied them. It was vary pointless because he had them tied in a matter of minutes now he was tinting the rope so I wouldn't be able to break free. He smiled knowing nothing could stop him.

"You took so long in there, I almost had to start with out you, yeah" He teased.

"NO!!! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Still sitting on my stomach he reached up and undid his hair out of his upper ponytail. His long blonde hair now all out. He stared at me with his blue lustful eyes. I realized the thing that was over his left eye was gone. He was handsome but none the less he was going to rape me. I pulled my arms hard as I could, I knew I had rope burn; I pulled and tugged, still. No way this is happening!

"HELP!!! SOMEONE!!!" I tried again. This is a hotel so someone should hear me.

"No one can hear you but me." He smiled sweetly before continuing. "The papers block sound off. I don't want anyone interrupting our fun, un."

"You call this fun? I don't want this!" I screeched pulling harder on the ropes.

"You don't think you want this, but I'll make you feel so good. You will beg me to take you, only then I will, un."

"No!" I started thrashing around underneath him. I gathered as much chakra as I could in my feet and kicked the bed as hard as I could. The end of the bed cracked. He didn't turn and look at the end of the bed; he instead reached into my pocket and pulled out the scissors and gloves. He put them on a stand that was close to the bed. Then he smiled at me before leaning down into my face, immediately I turned my head. That's when he started sucking and lick my neck. Nibbling on my earlobe, his hot breath was giving me goose bumps.

"Stop please." I had to try begging. I did not want this but was it right that…He was making me fell good. No don't think like that! He's a criminal! I fought with my mind.

"Please."

"I haven't showed you my hands yet, right? Look."

I turned my head and looked at his hand, a long tong hung out of his palm. HE HAS MOUTHS ON HIS HANDS?!

He grabbed both of my breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them with force from on top of my kimono. I closed my eyes and turned to face the wall again. I didn't want him to see my face; he couldn't see the pleaser he was causing me. I tightly held my lips together not wanting a moan to slip out. He wouldn't get that satisfaction.

He stop rubbing my boobs then started opening up my kimono in the front. No more like ripped open.

He sat up reaching for the scissors he sat aside, and then brought it close to my chest. I could feel the cold metal on my skin. Not knowing what he was going to do he cut the little strap in the front of my black bra. Both of his hand started rubbing my bare breast, the tongs ran circles around my nipples, while hands squeezed them. It was the perfect combo and he knew it. He knew what he was doing to me, that was the sickest part.

No matter how much I kept my lips tightly together a moan escaped from them. Still working wonders with on hand he reached up and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. Something seemed to be bothering him, his eyes danced with something.

"Is this your first time?"

I avoided his face with my eyes. Hoping he would feel bad and stop. Instead he pushed his lips to mine, hoping I would kiss him. I keep my lips tightly together, so he couldn't force his tong in. He still had my face with his hand making it impossible to turn my head away from his. He knew the pleasures he was causing me, knew I might give into him. He smirked, before he wisped in a seductive voice.

"If you kiss me like before, I'll untie you, yeah."

"Will you let me go?"

"Nooo."

"Then no way!"

He seemed to be thinking of something to say, then I knew he thought of it because his huge smile was plastered on his face. He chuckled a bit before he told me what was so funny.

"Since it is your first time, I was going to be gentile with you…But since you are being so cold to me, I guess I could do the same."

I looked up at him in shock, what did that mean? Just then his palm that was making me feel so good; bit me right above the nipple. I gasp in pain. He smiled at me.

"You like that, blossom? I didn't know I had such a dirty kinky girl… My I am lucky."

He let go of my face, I turned back to my wall. Not wanting to look into his face no more. His hands were biting and sucking my breast, he also was rubbing hard with his thumb on my nipples. He sucked on my neck vary hard most likely to leave a huge hickey. So the word could see. I felt sick; he was always one step in front of me. I was powerless to stop him.

"I wonder what Naruto is going to think when he sees this, yeah." He muttered in my neck, right after he said that he bit down on my tender hickey.

My eyes widened.

Naruto is going to think I am a whore! No, No, No!

He seemed too grown tiered with my upper half so he ripped open the rest of my kimono. Leaving my black underwear that matched my bra left. No, No, No!!!

"Will you kiss me?" I asked, trying to stall him from my underwear, not wanting him to

tare them off. But it was pointless because he ripped them off soon as I asked him. He got of my stomach and sat up by me.

"You know I will."

Then his lips were forcefully pushed to mine, the kiss went deeper and farther then I wanted it to be. Soon he stopped the kiss to bring two of his fingers into his mouth; he pulled them out of his mouth then pushed his wet fingers into my core. My back lifted strangely, as he fingered me. It was a strange feeling I have never felt before. I tried to hold my moans in by bighting my lips but Deidara leaned in to kiss me again. The kiss depend more then ever before, while his fingers plunged deeper into me. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he pulled them out and placed them into his mouth again.

"You taste good, yeah."

* * *

_& Cliffhanger!_

_End of chapter 5. _

_Thanks for reading, Chapter 6 will up soon. Comments if you like it, thanks._


End file.
